Socket wrenches and the like are typically used to drive a variety of tool bits. A driving member of such a device is normally square, and any bit holder or driver to be mounted on the driving member usually has a square drive opening at one end for receiving the driving member of the socket wrench. A socket of hexagonal cross-section is conventionally formed at the other end of the bit driver for receiving a tool bit shank of corresponding cross-section.
One of the problems that arise in use of such drivers is retention of the bit within the socket. Some retaining means within the driver is required for positively securing the bit to prevent its unintended displacement.
Yet another problem lies in the difficulty typically encountered in replacing bits in conventional drivers. Replacement of bits requiring several steps and often a secondary operation in which the retaining means itself must be replaced is time-consuming and, in a production setting, reduces the cost-efficiency of operations.
Conventional drivers typically require the use of tools to insert or remove the bits. Such tools may include a key to adjust a set screw mounted in the driver for securing the bit. Other variations include "C-spring" recessed into the driving faces of the driver. A hammer or punch then is required to remove or insert a bit into such a driver which uses a "C-spring". A new "C-spring" must be inserted each time a bit is replaced because removal of a bit destroys the "C-spring" which is in place. Another type of driver uses a spring pin or rivet forced through a hole drilled into both the driver and tool bit.
Another problem encountered is that there may be many different types of tool bits which desirably are to be used with a driver. If the retaining means of a particular bit driver is customized, its use is likewise limited, resulting in a need for several kinds of drivers to accommodate the bits required for different tasks.